Johnny Galecki
John Mark Galecki ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er wurde am 30. April 1975 in Bree, Belgien geboren. Bekannt wurde er vor allem durch die Rolle des Leonard Hofstadter in der Serie The Big Bang Theory Leben und Leistungen Galeckis Vater diente als Soldat der US-Air Force in Belgien. Seine Eltern zogen mit ihm im Alter von 3 Jahren nach Chicago. Mit 7 Jahren trat er erstmals am "Goodman Theatre" in Chicago auf. Mit der Komödie "Schöne Bescherung" wurde Galecki bekannt. Für die Rolle in der Fernsehserie Mann der Träume wurde er im Jahr 1992 für den Young Artist Award nominiert. Galecki trat in den Jahren 1992 bis 1997 in der Fernsehserie Roseanne als David Healy auf. Für diese Rolle gewann er im Jahr 1994 den Young Artist Award. In den Jahren 1993 und 1995 wurde er für den gleichen Preis nominiert. In der Komödie Bookies spielte er eine seiner größeren Rollen. Seit September 2007 ist er als Physiker Leonard Hofstadter in der Sitcom The Big Bang Theory zu sehen. Galecki und seine Serienpartnerin Kaley Cuoco hatten eine bis Ende 2009 dauernde Beziehung, die sie von der Öffentlichkeit fern hielten. Die Trennung erfolgte auf freundschaftlicher Basis. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1987: Time Out for Dad (TV-Kurzfilm) * 1987: Blutige Hände – Dazu bestimmt zu morden / Ein geweihter Mörder (Murder Ordained, Fernsehfilm) * 1988: Jimmy Reardon (A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon) * 1989: Jessica und das Rentier]] (Prancer) * 1989: Schöne Bescherung]] (National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation) * 1990: Mord nach Plan (Blind Faith, Fernsehfilm) * 1990: Hardball (Fernsehserie) * 1990–91: Mann der Träume (American Dreamer, Fernsehserie) * 1990: Mörderischer Verdacht (In Defence of a Married Man, Fernsehfilm) * 1991: Blossom (Fernsehserie) * 1991: Die Mütter-Mannschaft (Backfield in Motion, Fernsehfilm) * 1992–1997: Roseanne (Fernsehserie) * 1992: Billy (Fernsehserie) * 1993: Ehekriege (Civil Wars, Fernsehserie) * 1993: Verzweifelte Wut (A Family Torn Apart, Fernsehfilm) * 1994: Alptraum hinter verschlossenen Türen / Wenn Eltern ihre Tochter verraten (Without Consent, Fernsehfilm) * 1996: Mein Sohn – der Mörder! (Murder at My Door, Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Bean – Der ultimative Katastrophenfilm (Bean) * 1997: Suicide Kings * 1997: Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast (I Know What You Did Last Summer) * 1998: The Opposite of Sex – Das Gegenteil von Sex (The Opposite of Sex) * 2000: Playing Mona Lisa * 2000: Bounce – Eine Chance für die Liebe (Bounce) * 2000: Norm (Fernsehserie) * 2001: Morgan's Ferry * 2001: Bagtime (TV-Kurzfilm) * 2001: Vanilla Sky * 2002: Two Families (TV-Kurzfilm) * 2002: Becoming Glen (TV-Kurzfilm) * 2003: Bookies * 2004: Chrystal * 2004: White Like Me (Kurzfilm) * 2004: LAX (Fernsehserie) * 2005: Peep Show (TV-Kurzfilm) * 2005: Happy Endings * 2005: My Name Is Earl (Fernsehserie) * 2005–2006: Hope and Faith (Fernsehserie) * 2006–2007: My Boys (Fernsehserie) * 2007: Who You Know (Kurzfilm) * seit 2007: The Big Bang Theory (Fernsehserie) * 2008: Hancock * 2009: Table for Three * 2011: In Time Trivia *Er ist 1,65 m groß. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich